


Bet you didn't know that I was dangerous

by Peachykeehn



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Body Shots, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachykeehn/pseuds/Peachykeehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Zetas throw a party and Laura decides to go and no shenanigans can possible come from that, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet you didn't know that I was dangerous

If nothing else, the Zetas knew how to throw a party. They created an atmosphere that just screamed “classic teen movie party” and after the four (or was it five?) shots I’ve had I somehow that’s how I found myself in the midst of a bunch of overzealous frat boys shouting “BODY SHOTS.”

Honestly I find it a bit funny, from an outsider standpoint of course, until one of the bros grabs me and pulls me to the front of the strange arena they’d created. My mind is racing as I get jostled to the front.

On one hand, this sort of thing is all part of the college experience, right. And I do love me some tequila. But on the other hand drinking liquid off of a stranger just didn’t sound appealing. 

I finally break through to the crowd, still pondering my options, when I finally see who the willing participant was in this outlandish scenario.

Carmilla.

That was Carmilla. Carmilla my roommate. My totally normal centuries old self-admitting-to-flirting-with-me-excessively hot-as-hell roommate. Okay maybe I had more shots than I thought because suddenly it’s very, very warm in here and my mind is fuzzy and seriously who turned up the damn heater??

She turned her head to face me, a smug grin plastered on her face. And wait no was that a WINK. Now I know I’ve had too much to drink. There is no way that face and that body (she’s only wearing a BRA heaven help me) are what’s leaving me in this state of… disarray. I blame Captain Morgan.

When I finally managed to pull my gaze up from the girl laid out before me and some evil voice in the back of my head whispers “FUCK IT” as I finally manage to find my words.

“BODY SHOTS!”

The cheers of the party-goers spurred me on. If nothing else, I was gonna do this right. I hopped up onto the table, straddling the brunette girl’s hips. Someone (I swear I was in a full on haze in this point and had no idea who. A Zeta? Perry in a horse mask? I honestly couldn’t tell you.) carefully arranged all the details while I looked around at the room, at this point convinced this was some sort of dream and not reality.

I looked down and was alarmed (right? alarmed is what they call it when suddenly you’re too warm and your hands feel tingly. Right??) at the sight beneath me.

The otherwise utmost rebellious Carmilla was laid out so complacently, a trail of salt leading to her bellybutton, a slice of lime placed between the wicked smile that was her mouth. She was… She was… She was participating in a common party activity that I had been enlisted in and I was going to conquer. Better it being me doing this than one of those awful Zetas.

I leaned over and, with a big breath to attempt to slow my out-of-control heart, slowly traced my tongue up the salt trail that had been left for me.

One hurdle done, right?

I tried to move as quickly as I could onto the tequila, quickly drinking it up from her perfect (PERFECT) bellybutton. The drink burned its way down my throat as I looked up to my final hurdle, the lime.

I sat up for a brief second to see Carmilla’s eyes half-closed in a look that I dared not categorize. I leaned over and plucked the lime from her teeth and sucked it dry. I pulled it from my mouth and, without thinking, bent down again and place my lips on her’s. It was definitely absolutely the alcohol that got my blood boiling all hot like that as she moved up almost imperceptibly to meet my lips.

And then the moment hit that I came to my senses. I sat up ramrod straight and in another instant I was off the table, looking on almost sheepishly.

The cacophony of Zeta hollering in the background did nothing to ease the blush that was making its way up my face. I stood, cursing whoever had the bright idea to invent tequila, as Carmilla sat up in one fluid motion.

Her eyes met mine, darker than I had ever seen them, pupils blown out and looking of hunger. I felt a shiver run up my body as I smiled.

Maybe it wasn’t just the alcohol talking after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp sorry if it’s kind of all over the place but I wrote the majority of this while drunk and was too lazy to really edit the rest and I hope you all enjoy anyways, haha.


End file.
